1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to coin holding devices. More specifically, this invention relates to a holder for a plurality of coins which maintains the individual coins in a spaced apart relationship relative to one another.
2. Description of Related Art
The term xe2x80x9cnumismaticsxe2x80x9d is often utilized to refer to the study of and collection of coins, tokens, medals and similar articles. Different people collect coins for a variety of reasons: for their uniqueness, rarity, product appeal, intrinsic value or simply for the joy of collecting.
The value of many coins is determined in part by the condition of the coin, or how close the coin is to mint condition. A specimen in perfect condition, such as proof or mint condition, may be worth significantly more than a coin which has been heavily abused throughout the process of circulation (i.e., the coin may be scratched, oxidized and worn). Accordingly, most coin purchasers desire to preserve the condition of their coins in order to maintain the value. To this end, a variety of coin holders and protective devices for coins have been developed.
Some coin collectors protect individual coins in a fashion suitable for display or viewing. One such type of display holder includes two round plastic pieces which approximately correspond with the outer surface area of a coin. The two pieces have raised and mating edge flanges and snap together around a coin. These holders allow for a user to handle the holder instead of the coin. A variety of other individual coin holders are also available including the xe2x80x9c2xc3x972xe2x80x9d which is a traditional square with a center window on the front and back. The 2xc3x972 allows a coin to be placed within the square and protected from a handler""s fingers, while allowing the coin to be viewed through the center windows. Vinyl envelopes are also utilized to protect individual coins.
Some prior art holders are adapted to hold a plurality of coins including plastic tubes, coin wrappers, and albums. Albums are a common type of multiple coin holder. Most albums have circular cut outs, each of which approximately corresponds with the outer circumference of a particular coin. A numismatist simply places coins in the appropriate locations in the album. Plastic slides may also be utilized with albums in order to hold coins in their respective slots.
Another type of multiple-coin holder is the tube-type wrapper which allows adjacent coins to touch each other. It is believed that the touching of adjacent coins may cause some wear. In addition, these tube-type holders do not allow individual coins to be directly accessed. Instead, the tube must be-partially or completely emptied to access a particular coin. GLP Industries, Inc., of Georgia has developed a coin holding product called the Sure-Safe ((trademark)). This coin holder is cylindrical in nature divided along a central plane of the cylinder to form two semi-circular halves which are connected by a hinge. Two extensions are located on a bottom portion of the cylinder to act as feet, and the feet maintain the holder in an upright position when the holder is in a shut position. The Sure-Safe((trademark)) holder is not a perfect solution. When the lid portion of the holder is pivoted along the hinge relative to the bottom portion into the open position, an empty holder tips over with the weight of the lid member.
The Sure-Safe((trademark)) holder also requires a foam insert to assist in maintaining coins in their positions in a closed position. In order to maintain the Sure-Safe((trademark)) holder in a closed configuration, two circular end cap members are provided which have a slightly greater inner diameter than the outer diameter of the closed coin holder cylinder. By sliding these two members over the two ends of the tube, the tube cannot easily be opened. The Sure-Safe((trademark)) holder is also of a generally cylindrical shape and its curve surfaces do not facilitate stacking of the holders. Furthermore, the Sure-Safe((trademark)) holder is made of an opaque material which requires opening the holder to determine what is inside. The Sure-Safe((trademark)) holder is presently marketed in a single size adapted to hold silver dollars.
Accordingly, a need exists to provide an improved multiple coin holder.
A coin holder for holding a plurality of coins therein is comprised of a lid and a base portion. The base contains a plurality of slots which may be utilized to hold a plurality of coins where each slot preferably holds a single coin. Since adjacent coins do not touch one another, it is believed that fewer abrasions will occur which could reduce the value of the coins. The slots are spaced apart by spacer sections to prevent adjacent coins from touching one another when placed in the holder. The slots include angled surfaces to allow a coin to be securely received in the slot, yet still have a protruding portion so that a handler may grasp the particular coin by its rim.
The design of the preferred embodiment allows the collector to more easily insert and remove coins than prior art designs. Furthermore, the preferred embodiment of the coin holder is preferably manufactured from a clear plastic material permitting at least a limited vision of the coins within. The design of the preferred embodiment also reduces the opportunity for lateral movement as well as vertical movement of coins which could result in abrasion. A rib may also be included within the lid to assist in reducing vertical movement of coins in the holder. Finally, the planar surface areas of the lid and base portions allow for the relatively easy stacking of multiple coin holders.